A Lost Light
by Pirate Kaiser
Summary: She always wanted to live in adventure like the stories her father always told her. Maria Fitzherbert, is your average princess and daughter of the New Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene. When she is given the chance to leave the kingdom behind and start her adventure, will she go or will she stay behind?
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own Tangled, it is owned by Disney, but i Own oc Maria  
**_

* * *

**This is a Story of a good man,**

**A man who was very kind and strong.**

**Rich and Caring,**

**Nice and Handsome.**

**He lived on a island,**

**Not by himself though, but with people he loved and cared for.**

**He was thankful for everything he had,**

**This man was named Flennigan Rider.**

_"Daddy! Daddy! Read it again!_" The sound of his daughters' cheers, made a smile spread across his face. Her sweet pale skin shined against the lights in her room. Her bright green eyes, she had inherited from her mother, sparkled as she chanted to her father. Her light pink nightgown bunched up around her stubby knees. _"Please, oh-Please!_"

Eugene chuckled, his brown eyes sparkled, as he watched his daughter. Sitting on her blue plush bed he laid on her different colored fluff pillows. His slick chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a small pony-tail as he wore a button up white sleeved shirt, and a pair of slacks, his shoes had been kicked off and he wore grey socks. He watched as his daughter held a large rusted brown book in her small chubby hands, she climbed over his knees and settled herself on his stomach and leaning on his chest. Her lips formed into a small pout and her eyes bigger than a puppy's. "_Please._" She whined

Eugene felt his heart strings being pulled as he looked down at his baby girl. Sighing he picked her up off his stomach and layed her on the opposite side of him. Turning over he faced the little girl, "_Nope, its time for bed._" He replied with a teasing smirk on his face.

"_But-Daddy_" She whined, with her eyes becoming bigger and her pout becoming sadder.

"_Nope, not looking_" he sang out, turning his head and putting his hands over his eyes, he was not going to fall for it. Nope, not again!

He felt the little girl move on the bed, before a pair of legs rested on his stomach and small hands tried to pull his hands off, _"Daddy!_"

He let out a laugh, as he let the girl pull his hands off. Her eyes and pout still in place, she had already had it down. For a little Five year old she was devious.

"_Hmm._." Eugene began to think, as he pretended to have a long thought. Sneaking a glance at his daughter, he quickly pulled his hands out of her grasp and tickled her sides. "_I'll read it again, if you don't laugh_"

He watched in amusement as she tried her best to hold in her giggles, her face turning a bright red in the process. Until he tickled right under her arms, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"_No fair Daddy_!"

"_It's completely fair!_"

"_Eugene!_" a voice disrupted his thoughts and the girls little giggle. The voice of a woman in her late twenties with short chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a light violet dress and in her small arms, was a bundle of blue blankets with a baby's head peeking out.

"_Uh-Oh_" Eugene mumbled, as he looked up at his wife. Blinking a few times he looked to his daughter then back at his wife, than his daughter. Standing up from her bed with the five year old in his arms, he threw off her blankets and placed the girl down, and throwing the blankets over her.

The woman rolled her emerald green eyes, marching over to the two. Handing the bundle of blue to the man, she sat on her daughters' bed. Pulling down the cover that covered her daughters face, the mother met her daughters cute face, who smiled gleefully up at her.

"_Eugene, you said she would be in bed_" His wife complained, looking back to her husband.

"_She wanted to hear another story!_"

"_So you're blaming her!_"

"_Yes, yes I am_"

His wife groaned before looking back at him with a light smile, Looking back to her daughter. Gently leaning over her and kissing her head. She pulled the blanket up to her daughters chin, She kissed her daughters cheek, who giggled at the touch.

"_Goodnight, sweet-heart_" she whispered, as her daughter whined but soon let out a little yawn.

"_Night-night mommy_" The girl mumbled out as her eyes grew heavy.

Eugene smiled as he watched his wife get up and take the baby in his arms. "_I'm going to put him to bed_" she whispered, and left the room. He gave a quick nod to his wife;and he bent down and placed a light kiss on his daughters head, "_Goodnight princess_"

Her bright green eyes opened up sleepily as she let out a little whisper, "_Night daddy_".

He chuckled as he began to walk to the door to her room, before hearing her voice again, "_Daddy?_"

"_Hm?_" he hummed as he looked back at his daughter, who sat up from her bed. Her hand was pointing to the chest by the window. It was silver with a fur pink rim, he smiled and walked over to it. Picking up the fury pink rimmed top and browsed through the toy chest. Small action figures, stuffed toys, books, play houses and dolls all stuffed in there. He plucked out a small grey and white dog with a blue color around its neck. He closed the chest and walked over to the girl. Placing the dog beside her as she laid back down in the bed. She hugged the dog to her chest snuggling into the pillow, he pulled the blanket up around her.

"_Goodnight, Maria_" he gently kissed her nose, her eyes closed and a smile crossed his face.

**He lived a happy life,**

**He had all anyone could ever want.**

**He had money and courage**

**But he had something that could out rank them all.**

**Love,**

**A family's Love**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I dont own Tangled :) I own OC's and that about it!**_

* * *

"Does he have to live here?" The small chestnut haired girl asked as she glared down inside the crib.  


"Maria!" Her mother scolded, as she folded the baby's clean clothes. Maria looked back to her mother, and her cheeks puffed out. 

"Why can't we just send him back?" Maria asked again, not liking the idea of her brother around. "I'm sure we could put him back outside and the birdy cold take him back"

Rapunzel became puzzled at her daughters request, she stopped folding the small clothes and looked at her daughter curiously. 

Maria sensed her mothers curiousness, "Daddy says a birdy thing comes by on a night and drops off a baby. So we can maybe wrap him up and the birdy will come back and take him" She responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Rapunzel shook her head, and walked to her daughter, "We can't just send him back Maria, He's family" 

"No he's not"

"Maria."

"But, i dont want him mama" She huffed, her eyes big and her lips quivered. 

Rapunzel sighed and shook her head bending down to her daughter level, "But i would love to keep him Maria, can't we keep him?" 

Maria seemed to ponder the idea, as if it was a life and death situation. Rapunzel smiled as she gently grabbed her daughters hands and held them between hers, her eyes pleading, "Please?" 

"Fine.."

**12 years later...**

_"Lady Maria! Wait!_"

When you thought of a princess what did you see? Did you see a girl with beauty, always nice and a fair smile. Or did you see a person with a cold heart, with dark beauty and an ice cold personality? Well when you saw this princess it was neither, do not get me wrong she had a pure heart, but her stubbornness was the turning point. This young princess was quiet rebellious and stubborn. Her hair is curly chestnut brown hair that reached down to her hips, beautiful emerald eyes that burned with passion to escape the kingdom walls. She wears a light red warm brown dress with a light brown cloak. she rides on her mid-night colored horse, with her hair blowing in the wind, and her mind set on one thing.

"_Maria!_" the castle guards yelled as they chased after the girl on there horses. Leading the guards, was a white horse all by himself. with a brown plate covering his chest and his cream colored mane flowing in the wind. his dark brown eyes narrowed onto the black horse in front of him. The horse sneered as it ran faster and faster, trying to catch up to the two.

"_Maximus! Hurry!_" a guard yelled as they watched as they came closer and closer to the open bridge. The horse gritted his teeth as he ran came closer, as he know raced beside her, turning his eyes he looked at the young girl. Whose eyes were fixed at the opening of the gates, her lips mouthing '_Almost there_'.

The white horse, quickly kept his pace and added more speed. just as she was about to jump over a wooden wagon, he jutted his head out to hit the other horse in the head. As the guards watched as the black horse was thrown off course and hit the the wagon dead center, smashing it into millions of pieces and the carts supplies hitting anything in its path.

Maximus's creamed color mane flew in the wind as it towered over the horse and its rider, both lying in the towns fountain drenched in water. The mid-night colored horse sat in the water with its head bowed in shame, as the girl mumbled out a few curses, before glaring at the apposing horse. Maximus snorted and gave her a teasing smirk.

the steps of guards ran to the fountain, the leader of them stood in front of them and held out his hand to the girl.

"_Princess Maria! are you alright?_" The guard questioned, wearing his white, silver, and red uniform.

The girl, Maria, let out a huff. standing up from the fountain and grabbing her horses rein, she slapped aside his hand and stepped out of the fountain. Her once beautiful dress now muddied and wet, Her brown boots clicked with each step she took as she held her wet head up, with the best expression to look calm, but failing as her face heated up in anger from all the stares from the towns people.

"_I'm fine_" she growled, marching off from them and up the hills.

**Time Skip**

"_I'm sorry_" She mumbled out, locking the gate in front of her. Now standing in the stable, outside the castle and in the yards just beside the lake. She placed her hand on top of the horses head, and running it down its black furred face.

The horse looked up at its owner and let out a huff as it nudged her face. A small smile grew on her face, she pushed his face away and placed a kiss on its nose.

"_Thanks_" she whispered, stepping away from the horse she walked away. walking down the dirt path to lead out the stable's just as she was about to exit.

"_You really should stop doing that_" a voice stated.

Maria, let out a snort as she glanced behind her. Standing in nice dry clothes, unlike her drenched ones. His dark chocolate brown hair combed back, his bangs pushed to the sides of his face and his light brown eyes not looking at her but at the small kitten that hid under the hay. He slowly stood up, his height only reaching her shoulders, and his face was tan and rounded with freckles over his nose.

"_Buzz off, Marcus_" she snapped, glaring down at the younger boy.

The boy, Marcus, shaking his head and looking up at the seventeen year old girl. He turned his body to face her, as he wore his horse riding gear of a white shirt and black padding, tan pants and a pair of brown leather boots. His helmet was placed under his arms.

"_You do know, Mom was pretty upset-_"

"_Yah-Yah whats new_" she growled, turning her head back around and began to walk off.

"_You should stop being stupid and start being a grown up!_" he yelled to her, only for her to flick her hair off her shoulder and keep on walking from the stables and near the castle.

He huffed watching his sister walk off into the castle, probably to change from her clothes. Shaking his head, he looked down at the small kitten in the hay.

"_If she doesn't clean up her act, grandfather's going to do something about her_" he mumbled, only to get a '_Mroww'_ as a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this one isn't so good, and sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i DO NOT OWN Tangled, it is owned by Disney :) And Happy New Year everyone! If you guys didnt know Killer is a character in Tangled when they sang 'I got a Dream' and he sews. Also I heard rumors that Rapunzel was Elsa and Anna's cousin, and she was seen a bit in the Movie. Also the movie is amazing!  


* * *

**"Do we have to go!?" The small six-year-old Maria asked. Her brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail by a purple ribbon. She wore a brown fur shawl over her two shaded purple dress, and a pair of fur-lined boots that Killer had sewn together for her. **

**Eugene laughed as he took her smaller hand into his tan one, "Yes, we do, Your family wants to see the princess" He chuckled as he led them down to the front of the castle. Wearing his dark violet vest, white tunic and brown pants and black boots that clicked with every step they made.**

**"But i don't even know them!" Maria huffed, as she dug her heels into the carpet beneath them, hoping to stop, but sadly her father was able to pull her long. "Neither does your mom" Eugen mumbled. **

**"What?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"Eugene! Maria! Hurry or will be late" they heard Rapunzel yell from outside the castle. Eugen smiled, she was happy to meet and see her cousins. It was her eldest cousins regnant or whatever its called, but beside the fancy words it was just her cousin getting crowned as queen of Arendelle. It was a nice place in his opinion, but when he visited last time, he couldn't steal much since the gates were locked and guarded quiet tightly. **

**"Who exactly are we seeing?" Maria asked, as she looked at the wooden carriage.**

**"I think there names where Enna and Alsa" Eugen replied picking her up and placing her in the carriage**

**"Anna and Elsa" Rapunzel corrected.**

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid horse!" She huffed marching down the castle halls. Her chestnut hair drenched, green eyes blazing with anger. Her tan hands balled into fist, as they moved widely around her. Her boots echoed loudly, and her huffing didn't make her look quiet lady-like. " I was just so close to the bridge!"

"Do you realize how many times you say that?" A voice echoed, causing her to jump.

Glaring behind her, from where the voice came from. No one was there..

"Come out!" She yelled viciously not in the mood to deal with anything at the moment.

"Calm down princess" The voice spoke out again, she heard shoes click, "Don't get you bloomers in a twist."

Moving from behind a knight statue was a teen boy. He looked to be seventeen, with shaggy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and a pair of white pants. Under his right arm was three dirty brown leather books. A smirk played on his pale face, as he cocked his blonde brow at the girls anger.

"Shut it, Nick!" She sneered, marching away from the teen.

"Now, that wasn't very lady like Mar!" he teased, walking next to her. He shook his head as he watched the fuming princess march farther away. "I don't see why you want to leave this place so much. I mean its amazing here"

"Than why don't you be the princess to this stupid kingdom!" As she marched into her room and-

*Slam*

**_Meanwhile_**

"This is the third time this week! How can you say not to worry!?"

It was a normal day in the kingdom. It had become a well-known occurrence for the people, hearing on how the princess tried to go beyond the castle walls. Though every time her mother, the queen, worried about if the girl was safe or not. She would pace in front of the thrones,that were placed on top of the small leveled ground, her husband standing in front of his as he tried to comfort his wife.

"Ra-"

"I mean she's jumped over the walls, onto houses, passing guards, tricking her teachers!"

"well-"

"She fell in the fountain today, Eugene! What would have happened if she got passed the doors and fell off the bridge instead!"

"i don't thin-"

"What if i lost her today! I could never see my baby again!-"

"RAPUNZEL!" He yelled, stopping his wife in her tracks and from yanking her hair out from her scalp.

The woman looked at him, as he walked over to her. pulling her hands from her hair, and holding them in his larger ones. Her green eyes shined with small tears, he could tell his daughters recklessness took a toll on his wife. Shaking his head, he gently leaned toward her and kissed the top of her head.

"She is here now, let her get changed, then will have a talk with her" He mumbled out, bringing her to his chest and holding her around the waist. Rapunzel let out a sigh as she rested her head on his chest. Just as she felt herself calm from the stress are large 'bang' was heard from the other side of the room. Standing in the light of the door was a man of the council. His head almost gone of snow-white hair, as he had a comb-over. He wore an ebony black suit with a red sash over it.

"Queen Rapunzel, We must-" He began as he walked closer to them with two large men behind him. Some other snobby people, in Eugen's words, behind him.

"Excuse me, but can't you-" Eugene began, as he gave a dark glare to the man. He never liked the council, since he was once a thief, but that wasn't what got him ticked it was-

"I wasn't speaking with you, we must discuss your daughters, recklessness and Foolishness! She is acting too much like a child-"

"That's because she is one!" Eugene argued, letting go of Rapunzel, and walking over to the Man. His cheeks flushed in anger, his hands balled into fist. "She is only Seventeen!"

"And in four years she will be the one to take the throne! We can not have a foolish and reckless Queen of Corona! She must learn how to act like a princess and take on royal duties" The elder man stated as he glared back at him. Eugene felt himself stiffen, the man was right but he had no right to tell him how to raise a child. He watched as the Elder turned away from them and walked back to the door but not before he spoke again, "We will be back in two weeks, and if we here of other bad news, we will have no other choice but to take the princess and raise her in our care til her coronation!"

And the man left, with Eugene's and Rapunzel's blood gone cold.


End file.
